Don't Die For Me
by Seyrinah-Dragomir
Summary: Duncan and Seyrinah love each other more than anything, but what happens when Seyrinah dies? What happens when she figures out there is a way for her to come back? She has to revisit key moments of their relationship to figure out why their love was cut short. *I finally know now where this story is going so R&R, pics of characters are on my profile so check them out!
1. Chapter 1

Seyrinah

I've loved Duncan from the moment I saw him, I didn't think I realized it then, but I did. It took a while for us to even talk, it was mostly one sided, I talked and he grumbled back one worded answers. By a while I mean 2 months, and it took 3 more months of agonizingly awkward conversations for him to talk to me normally, and another 2 months for him to ask me out. Our relationship took a high turn there, we moved a lot faster than we did at first, I mean as fast as it gets with Duncan, believe it or not he said I love you first and I think that was the first time I believed someone when they said it. By then I think we both knew we were going to be together forever. But of course something had to get in our way, and in our case it was me.

Duncan

"Hello?"

"Hey its" I was cut off

"Haha, just kidding, I can't come to the phone right now, or you know I'm ignoring your calls. Well you know what to do now." Goddamit I fall for that every time, I laughed to myself and sent her a text.

"Duncan." Marcus said knocking on my door "You might want to see this."

"What is it?" I opened the door and he shook his head. Swallowing hard he said

"You'll want to see this yourself." I walked towards the stairs where I could hear the news going. My family sat in front of the T.V eyes wide.

"What is it." They didn't have to answer

"We just got new news on the accident that occurred on Main Street tonight, the two victims are now identified. 20 year old Seyrinah Dragomir and 32 year old Ryan Mathews both died tonight at the hospital. Both suffered from severe internal injuries, but Jason Sampson, the other victim in this car accident made it out with just scratches. Alcohol was a factor in this accident; Mr. Sampson is now facing DUI charges as well as vehicular manslaughter charges." It was like my world stopped, I felt cold like all the heat was sucked out of me. Dad turned off the T.V.

"Duncan." He said slowly, carefully like if he said it fast I would break. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback

Seyrinah

I was seriously hating my boss, what car is so important that he had to wake me up at 2 in the morning to go fix it? When I got there the shop the lights were on in the garage, I hesitated for a second then walked cautiously towards the door, peeking in through the window. A pair of long legs peeked out from under one of the cars, just one of the guys. I sighed ,went inside and got to work. I was working intently on the car when a shadow appeared out of nowhere, I jumped. "Oh my god! What the hell you scared me." The guy looked sheepishly around.

"Sorry." The guy was hot. "Uhh..are you done? I need to lock up."

"Not yet, I can just lock up when I'm done." He just stared at me "Or not?"

"Do you have a key?" I shook my head "I guess I'll have to stay then." He said stiffly and walked towards one of the cars. What was up with him, I rolled my eyes and got back to work. We worked in silence for what felt like a few minutes but when I looked up it was almost sunrise. I was going to tell the guy that I was done but when I looked at him he had this intensity in his eyes. He was totally focused in making this car work that he didn't even look away from his work, not even for a second. I felt my chest tighten while watching him work, and he looked up and stared into my eyes and I felt tingles all over my body. "What?" I snapped back to reality.

"I'm done, we can go now." He didn't say anything, he just stood up walked to the door and held it open for me. "Thanks." I told him.

"Whatever." He mumbled, god this guy really didn't like me. Usually guys are all over me, but he seemed different, I could feel him watching me walk to my car and get in, I could still feel his eyes halfway down the road. The sad thing was I missed that feeling of him watching me when it was gone. What the hell was happening to me?

Duncan

I missed curfew, mom was going to kill me. If only that girl didn't show up and make me stay, it wasn't that bad I guess, I mean I got another car almost done. My phone rang snapping me out of my thoughts, crap Bryn, I was supposed to meet her earlier. "Hey Bryn."

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Sorry, I was at work when this girl came in and needed to work on this car."

"And?"

"I had to wait for her to finish before I could lock up and go home." Silence on her end "Bryn."

"You said a girl right?"

"Yeah."

"Dark hair, violet eyes, tall, a total babe, well according to the guys, the babe part I mean."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"It's not her fault she was there, Carl probably called her in."

"Why would he call her in it was like 2 in the morning when she got there." Bryn didn't say anything.

"You haven't put things together yet have you?" she said after a minute of silence

"What do you mean?"

"Carl has a thing for Seyrinah, who by the way has turned him down multiple times, and I heard him talking to the guys about luring her in or something like that." Oh got it now. "He's such a dick. You didn't see him did you? She was fine right?"

"Yea she was fine."

"Good. It would suck for her to get sexually harassed by Carl and then quit her job."

"Why would that suck?"

"Duncan!"

"I meant the quitting thing."

"Oh, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"She happens to be really good at fixing cars. Maybe even better then you." I laughed.

"Yea, sure."

"Well you should probably get home now, so Bye!"

"Bye." Thinking back on it Seyrinah was pretty hot, but she's probably going to be trouble for me from now one, you know if Carl keeps trying to mess with her. I pulled up to my house and I could see my mom waiting for me on the porch.

"Duncan Drake, do you know what time it is." She demanded.

"Sorry mom, there was this girl at work." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh?"

"Not like that mom."

"Oh." Was that disappointment in her voice?

"What?"

"Nothing, go to bed, we'll talk when you wake up." I went upstairs flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes, when I did I saw a pair of violet eyes staring back at me curiously, if I was alive I'm sure my heart rate would have gone up, weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan

How many weeks had it been, 2, 3? I had no idea, but it felt like years. It was like time decided to slow down and I was the only one that noticed. My brothers tried to get me out of my room, but they gave up a while ago. Now only mom and dad stop by to give me blood. My phone rang, Bryn, of course, she'd been leaving me messages all week long but I didn't bother listening. The only thing I really do now is call Seyrinah's cell, even if I knew she couldn't pick up, it was nice listening to the sound of her voice. "Liam." I heard mom say "I'm worried about Duncan."

"He'll be fine Helena, give him some time."

"He hasn't even been to her grave." Dad sighed

"I know, I don't think he wants to face it yet." He paused "but he has to, whether it be today or 2 months from now, he will face it. And then he'll move on."

"What if he doesn't move on? What if this runs the rest of his life?"

"We help him the best we can but there isn't much we can do."

"He's our son, this is killing me Liam."

"I know love, its killing me too." I zoned out of their conversation after that, all I could think about Seyrinah, and how I'd never be able to wrap my arms around her again or hear her laugh. I picked up the small black box next to my bed and flipped open the top, pulling out the ring inside. I was going to ask her that day, but looks like life had other plans.

Seyrinah

I woke up from a deep sleep on the cold hard ground, in a cemetery, gross. How the hell did I get here? I sat up and saw Duncan walking towards me looking sad, were we going to break up? "Duncan." He didn't reply, just kept walking in my direction not looking at me at all. He knelt down in front of the grave behind me and stifled a sob. "What's wrong? Who is that?" I peered over his shoulder to look at the name on the tombstone, I stumbled backwards. "What is going on?"

"He can't hear you, no one can." I turned to see a lady standing there staring at me, amused. "People never listen to the dead." I turned back towards Duncan, and when I turned back around she was gone.

"I miss you." Duncan whispered, and my heart broke. He pulled a black box out of his pocket. "I was going to ask you to marry me, but you know." He trailed off "So I'm going to put this here, where it belongs, with you." He looked up at the sky blinking back tears "What the hell am I doing, you probably don't even hear me." I reached out and touched his shoulder but he didn't even flinch. He stood up, took a deep breath and walked towards his car. I watched him walk away.

"I miss you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan

"Where have you been?" mom demanded as soon as i walked in through the door. "Do you know how worried i have been?" i didn't say anything. "I thought maybe..." she trailed off.

"You thought what? That I'd do something stupid? Like I'd kill myself? Don't give me ideas." I don't know why i was so angry but i was. Mom looked shocked then sad. "I went to see Seyrinah." i told her softening my tone.

"Oh, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom." I told her "Besides, what difference does it make if i wasn't. It's not like if i was sad she'd come back." mom was about to say something but i had already brushed past her and made my way up the stairs. She didn't tell me to come back, in fact she didn't say anything, she just watched me walk back to my room. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes.

"Stop being like this." Seyrinah? I sat up and looked around the room. What am i doing, she's gone, why am i torturing myself like this.

"This is all in my head." i told myself, it was like i could feel her standing next to me, smell her perfume. It was like she was right there, so close that i could reach out and touch her. But she wasn't.

Seyrinah

I knelt down next to Duncan's bed and reached out to touch his face, seeing him like this was heartbreaking. "Stop being like this." i told him. He flinched and sat up quickly looking around the room, like he was looking for someone. Did he hear me?

"This is all in my head." I heard him tell himself, laying down back down on his bed.

"You don't belong here." someone said from behind me, i turned around to see a guy standing there.

"You can see me?" he laughed, i flinched. His laugh was cold and dark.

"Don't ask stupid questions, of course i can see you." he paused tilting his head to the side and staring at me he said "You are Seyrinah right?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first sweetheart."

"Yeah, I'm Seyrinah." he nodded.

"Good, then I'm talking to the right ghost." his voice sounded cynical. "Let's get to business."

"What business could i possibly have with you?"

"I, my dear, am a Reaper. They send me to take you where you need to go." he paused "But they don't have a place for you yet. This," he gestured "was not planned."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, you weren't meant to die." he pointed at Duncan "You, were supposed to stay with, him for the rest of your life."

"Then why am i dead?" he looked at me seriously for the first time.

"That's what I'm going to help you find out."

"How?"

"I'm a Reaper, i can do a lot of things." he shrugged "We can probably figure out who killed you then send you back."

"Back where?"

"Back to the human world." i just stared at him "You get to be alive again."

"How?"

"You have a lot of questions don't you." he sighed "I don't know how they are going to bring you back but they have a plan, the angels i mean. And you get to go live a happy little life with your boy. But there's a tiny problem."

"What's that?"

"We only have a week."


	5. Chapter 5

Seyrinah

"A week? How then hell are we going to figure this out in a week?" I asked the reaper.

"We have to go back."

"Back where?" I asked and he smiled at me "To the beginning."

_Flashback_

__Seyrinah

I walked into the shop and saw that the guy was already there. "Hey." I said trying to keep my tone even, I was dying to ask him what his problem was. But I'll play nice, for now.

"Hi." he mumbled back. I moved to stand next to him.

"So I think we got off on the wrong foot." he just stared at me "I'm Seyrinah by the way." I stuck my hand out for a handshake, and he just looked at my hand cautiously like he was afraid to touch me. "I promise I don't bite." he took my hand reluctantly, drawing back quickly. "So what are you working on?"

"A car." I held back my frustration.

"You really don't like me do you." he looked up at me, but didn't say anything. I threw my hands up. "Well I tried, good luck on your car." he opened his mouth then closed it, frantically looking around for some kind of escape. My face burned, and i turned around and stomped off, feeling his gaze on me just made me angrier. It wouldn't kill him to be civil and actually pretend to like me, even if it was just for a little bit. I popped the top of the impala i was supposed to fix and got to work, trying to push the feeling of wanting to punch him out of my mind. But that task in itself was harder than it sounded.

Duncan

Stupid,why did i have to be so rude to her. I didn't mean to come off as rude, but she made me anxious for some reason. Never mind that, I have to fix this car by tonight or Carl would be pissed. "Hey man." I turned around after half an hour to see Marcus standing behind me, Seyrinah was walking out the door. I waited until she was gone before I said anything to him.

"Hey."

"Who was that?" he asked me.

"Seyrinah, she works here." he nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

"Sebastian and I were visiting Geoffry at work so we decided to stop by and say hi." he shrugged.

"Huh, so how's the status at home?"

"World War 3 man." she shook his head and Sebastian walked in. "Mom and Dad are fighting." Marcus said frowning.

"Over what?"

"Solange, you know she's queen now so all hell broke loose. Veronique wants to kill her." he said the last part quietly.

"That might not be a bad idea." Sebastian said and we both looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that guys, did you see the look in her eyes when she took the crown from mom? She's not our baby sister anymore." he had a point. "So anything new with you Duncan?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"The usual, new car to fix, boss on my ass." they shared a look. "What?"

"Nothing with the girl that just walked out?" Sebastian asked.

"Dude."

"What? She was hot."

"She hates me." Marcus was about to say something but he was cut off.

"Hello boys." I glanced around Sebastian and jumped out of my seat.

"A pretty one you have here." Solange tilted Seyrinah's head back and licked her neck. "She smells delicious." Seyrinah whimpered, i could see the fear in her eyes.

"Solange," Sebastian said carefully. "let her go." Solange smirked at us.

"Why would i do that when i could have a little snack. Constantine's a little hungry too, maybe he wants a taste." she pondered.

"Come on kid, knock it off." she glared at me, her fangs elongating.

"Kid?!" she fumed "I am not a kid." she nipped Seyrinah slightly and Seyrinah winced. Lapping up her blood Solange said "She taste good too, do you guys want to try?" we all stared at the girl that used to be our sister. "No?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Good more for me." she sunk her fangs into Seyrinah's neck. Seyrinah squirmed trying to get away but we all knew it was useless. Sebastian took a step forward.

"Sol, stop this." he begged her, and she hissed at him. By that time Seyrinah lay in Solange's arms limp, I felt my chest tighten.

"If any of you step any closer, I'll drain her dry." we froze, watching our baby sister feed, no not our sister anymore. When she was done she dropped Seyrinah to the ground. I wanted to go scoop her up and take her to Geoffry, but Solange wasn't done yet. "Tell Helena and Liam, that I want to see them at the court tomorrow. Oh and consider this," she gestured down towards an unconscious Seyrinah, " a warning" with that she turned around and left.

The next half hour went by in a blur , all i remember was scooping up Seyrinah and climbing into Sebastian's car, we had to get her to Geoffry as fast as we could. But when we got home, he wasn't there. The three of us burst in through the front door, me holding Seyrinah. "Where's Geoffry?" I asked him.

"He left something at school and went back to get it." he finally glanced down at who was in my arms "What happened? Who is that."

"Solange happened." Marcus snapped at him.

"Uh, guys." I said "We need Geoffry, like now." She was bleeding all over me now.

"Put her in the guest bedroom, I'll go get supplies." I bolted up the stairs, but Quinn stopped me.

"So you have to knock girls out now to get them in bed?" he asked me smirking, i glared at him. Seyrinah's head rolled back revealing the bite marks. Quinn looked surprised, then worried. "Fuck, what happened."

"Solange, wanted a snack." I hissed at him. "Now if you'll please move out of the way, i need to put her in the guest room." he stepped aside opening the door for me. I brushed past him and set her down on the bed softly.

"So what are we going to do about Solange?" what were we going to do about her?

Seyrinah

I woke up with a pain in my neck and my arm. I look up to see Duncan sitting next to my bed staring at me, i stared right back and he blinked and looked away. "Where am I?" I asked him, i propped myself up on my elbows.

"Umm, you're at my house."

"So now you can give me straight answers." his mouth twitched holding back a smile. "What happened."

"Uhh, you passed out." I took a deep breath.

"Cut the bullshit alright, I want the real answer Duncan." he looked at the ground. "That girl, who was she?" he looked up but didn't meet my gaze. "Goddammit Duncan, you owe me an answer!" I screamed at him.

"That girl, and me, we're the same thing." what the hell is that supposed to me.

"Yeah? Whats that?"

"Vampires." i laughed, poor bastard thought he was a vampire. He probably needed help.

"Duncan, you know if you need help, you can tell me right? You're not a vampire." i leaned towards him slightly. "Are you in some kind of cult?" he looked horrified. "If you are I don't judge, but out of all the cults you could join in the world, you join the one that thinks they're vampires. The whole vampire trend ended with Twilight and their fucking sparkly vampires you know that right? I mean at least join a cool one." I heard stifled laughter from the door frame.

"That was an interesting rant." A tall guy with long dark hair said smiling at me, fuck he had fangs.

"Oh My God."


	6. Chapter 6

Seyrinah

"So you two really hated each other." Mason asked me.

"I didn't hate him, he was just an asshole."

"Well I guess this was one turning point, shall we keep going?"

"Might as well."

*Flashback

"Holy shit, those look so real." I got out of bed and ran up to the guy. I put my hands on his face and pried open his mouth. "Can I touch them?" he didn't say anything and so I poked them, "Ow." I pricked my finger. "For a piece of plastic they're really sharp." He didn't say anything but I saw the look in his eyes change, he grabbed my finger and kept it in his mouth, sucking on it a bit. "What are you doing." He didn't have time to answer, Duncan yanked me away and shoved the guy into the wall adjacent to the room I was in, slamming the door shut and bolting it.

"Are you crazy?" he shook me a little bit. "Are you just this naturally reckless?"

"Oh so now you care. A couple of days ago you didn't give a shit and now-" He pressed his lips to mine and I hated it and loved it at the same time. Our kiss deepened and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled me closer and we started moving backwards, towards the bed. Our kiss broke for a second as we fell onto the bed, and we stared at each other, but I just got on top of him and we were kissing again. We stayed like that for a while, maybe we would have gone farther, but a knock on the door broke us apart.

"Can you two open up, I've been knocking for 5 minutes now." Crap it was the guy from earlier. "We know what you guys are doing, I heard your heart rate go up Seyrinah." I felt myself turning red, and I reluctantly got off Duncan. He sat up rubbed his face and got up to open the door.

"Hey man, don't look at me like that at least you got lucky." Duncan just glanced back at me and brushed past the guy. "So, what are you?" he asked me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Duncan's into you, why?"

"You're an ass." I told him and he looked shocked.

"Well you're a bitch."

"Bitch? That's the best you can come up with?" he glared at me.

"Whatever."

"Well Quinn, looks like you lost this one." Quinn just walked away. "I'm Logan by the way." They guy said to me.

"I'm Seyrinah."

"I know. Do you feel ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My parents want to talk to you."

Duncan

"You kissed her?" Marcus asked me looking shocked, Sebastian looked amused. We were sitting in my garage.

"I don't know."

"Either you kissed her or you didn't."

"I kissed her ok!" I groaned. "Why did I do that?"

"And you guys kept going?"

"Yeah."

"Well was it any good?" Sebastian asked.

"Dude, we need to get you a girlfriend." Marcus gave him a look.

"What? If it wasn't any good he wouldn't have continued. Well, I wouldn't of."

"It was great."

"Oh." They both stared at me.

"What?"

"You like her Duncan." I shook my head.

"No way."

"The more you deny it the more it confirms it."

"And how the hell did you come up with that conclusion?" Marcus shrugged.

"Deductive reasoning."

"Dad will be so proud." Sebastian told him smirking.

"Do you think Quinn told everyone about what happened?" Sebastian gave me a look.

"I don't think so, I know he did. And besides, we all heard her heart rate go up." Fuck.

"Was it that bad?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call it a bad thing, for you anyways."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is so long, its mostly dialogue so it shouldn't be too bad, but I had to change the story due to reading Blood Prophecy. So if you haven't read it, well not too much will be spoiled **** By the way, I am so sad I can't have Duncan all to myself **** (which of course that fact is completely irrelevant). **

**~Lucy**

Seyrinah

"So I'm guessing you two got together after that?" Mason's voice snapped me back to reality.

"What? No." he raised an eyebrow.

"Why not, that was hot." I flushed.

"Mind your own damn business."

"Are you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"You're business is my business now."

"Oh, right." He sighed.

"Let's get to the next one."

Duncan

"Duncan, can I come in." mom asked knocking on my door, I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Yeah." She opened the door and slipped in, and tentatively sat down on the edge of my bed.

"How are you?" she asked me softly.

"Mom, let's not do this." I fell back onto my pillow, and she looked at me sadly. "I miss her." I told her and my voice cracked.

"I know sweetie." She stroked my hair, just like she did when I was little. "My poor baby."

"Mom."

"Duncan, no matter how old you get you're still going to be my baby. And I know this is hard for you but Seyrinah wouldn't want you to be like this." She was right, I hated it. "It will get better sweetie," she sighed "I miss her too."

_Flashback_

We were all in the living room, mom was furious. Not at us, but furious all the same, it made me nervous, and it didn't help when Logan walked in with Seyrinah in tow. "Hi." She said awkwardly "I'm Seyrinah." We all stared at her blankly "No? Ok." She looked at me then looked away muttering angrily to herself "Fucking bastard." Mom finally spoke up.

"What do you know?"

"I know a lot of things." She did it.

"Don't play games with me young lady." Mom snapped at her

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Seyrinah shot back, and we all froze. Geoffrey laughed.

"Well Helena, looks like you met your match."

"Geoffrey, shut up before I stake you." She moved forward towards Seyrinah, they were almost touching, but Seyrinah had an advantage, she was taller, and mom didn't know her weakness. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Mom looked livid, dad stood up slowly from his favorite chair, Geoffrey looked at Seyrinah curiously.

"That's interesting." Dad said "She's not even fazed."

"_She_ is standing right here." Seyrinah yelled at dad, and he chuckled.

"You were right Geoffrey, Helena did meet her match."

"Liam, not you too." Mom groaned.

"It's true love, she's just like you." He smiled at her "Let me deal with her." He walked up to Seyrinah smiling. "Seyrinah, what my wife wanted to ask in the first place was how much do you know about us."

"Besides the fact that you all think you're all vampires, not much."

"We don't think we know." Quinn piped up and Seyrinah glared at him.

"Oh great, you again."

"It's not my fault you're a bitch."

"Again, lacking originality."

"Why don't you just go home already sweetheart."

"Call me sweetheart again and you're going to regret it." We all gaped at her, no girl had ever talked to Quinn like that before, and it was driving him crazy. He smirked at her.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it? Sweetheart" Seyrinah stepped around mom, and inched towards Quinn. We could all smell the anger on her.

"I am going to rip off your balls, and shove it up your –"

"That's enough." Mom cut her off. "You can't tell anyone about us."

"Do I look like I would waste my time doing that?"

"We're being serious Seyrinah." Dad said calmly.

"You really are vampires aren't you." She said quietly.

"Yes." Seyrinah didn't say anything for a second.

"Don't worry, I already said I wouldn't tell." Dad smiled slightly. "Can I go now? My boyfriend is probably worried." Boyfriend? Crap I kissed a girl that had a boyfriend. Marcus and Sebastian looked over at me.

"Duncan can drive you." She gave a disgusted look. I stood up and she sighed.

"Fine, let's go."

Seyrinah

For the first 5 minutes neither of us said anything, Duncan just drove. "You never told me you had a boyfriend." He finally said, breaking the silence.

"To be fair you didn't exactly give me a chance." He glanced at me then looked away quickly.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" I didn't have anything to say to that.

"I don't know." I leaned my head back onto the head rest "I was caught up in the moment." I chewed on my lip, what I wanted to say was that it felt right. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I was caught up in the moment too." I didn't know how, but I just knew he was lying to me, but I didn't press him. "So where do you live?"

"In the apartment complex on Main and Indiana." He nodded then turned on the radio. Conversation over I guess. I closed my eyes and listened to Bon Jovi's voice, lulling me to sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I woke to Duncan shaking me. "Seyrinah, wake up." Just the sound of his voice sent shivers through me. I opened my eyes to see that we had stopped and he was idling in front of my building. I unbuckled and opened up the door, stepping out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." He nodded then drove off.

"Oh thank God!" A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and someone nuzzled the back of my neck. "Hey babe." Not just someone, my boyfriend Alex.

"Hey." I turned around, and he smiled down at me.

"Who was that?"

"A coworker, he drove me home." Alex didn't seem at all fazed by this.

"Did you tell him thank you?" God he was so nice, I totally didn't deserve him.

"Yeah." He kissed me softly.

"You tired?" I nodded and he scooped me up into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Duncan

As I drove away, I saw a guy come up to Seyrinah and wrap his arms around her. Must be her boyfriend, it bugged me for some reason. I didn't like it at all.


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback_

Duncan

A couple months had passed since me and Seyrinah kissed. We still see each other at work, and it's become kind of normal for us now, well not lately, Seyrinah had been acting strange, but then again I had been acting weird too. It was hard sitting in the same room with a girl you thought about all the time. "Duncan." Sky waved her hand in front of my face "You there?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Crap, I can't tell my girlfriend that I was thinking about another girl.

"Nothing," I smiled at her. "I should probably get to work." She smiled back.

"Ok, come back soon." I kissed her forehead and walked towards my bike, guilt pooling in the bottom of my stomach.

Seyrinah

I stood outside the garage, taking deep breaths, shaking, though not because I was cold, but because I was scared. Duncan was already inside tinkering with an old Mustang, I watched him through the window. He turned around and immediately looked straight into my eyes, I wanted to look away but I couldn't. His gaze held me there, and finally he let me go and nodded towards the door, telling me to come in. The moment I stepped foot through that door I wanted to walk right back out, but I couldn't because he was staring. God I wish he wasn't. "Seyrinah." He finally spoke up. "Are you ok?" No. Not at all.

"Yeah," I forced a smile "I'm fine." He didn't buy it I could tell, but he didn't say anything and I was grateful for that. I figured that once he found out I was fine that he would look away, but he didn't and I walked to the car I was supposed to work on, looking at the ground. Even then he kept staring at me. "We broke up, Alex and I." I told him and he looked confused.

"Why?" Why? How could he not know?

"Why?"

"Yeah why?" Oh god it was going to come out.

"You." His brows furrowed.

"Me?"

"Yes you." I could feel my tears building up. "Do you know how crazy im going because of you? You're who I think about when I wake up, and who I think about before I fall asleep. And here I was, 3 months ago with this amazing guy, and then you kissed me and ruined everything. And that's all it took, one kiss, and you became all I could think about, every goddamn second of the day." I was crying now, and he didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at me like I was crazy. Oh God I am crazy, what did I just do. I wiped at my face. "I gotta go." I rushed towards the door, but Duncan grabbed my arm.

"Seyrinah wait." I looked up at him. "You don't think I feel the same way?" He took a deep breath and let my arm go. "That's all I wanted to say."

"Oh my god." A girl with an afro said from the doorway and the look on Duncan's face said it all. Crap, she was his girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Duncan

"So, you finally decided to call me." I sighed.

"Sorry"

"You're sorry? Duncan, do you seriously know how worried I've been?" I held the phone away from my ears, Bryn's voice pierced through my skull.

"Bryn I-"

"No, I'm not done." She paused, and her voice was soft when she said "Look, I know you're still adjusting to Seyrinah being gone, trust me I am too. But life goes on, you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Well I gotta get back to work, I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah, bye." I snapped my phone shut and got off the bed and stretched my legs. "Well Duncan, it's time to move on." I mumbled to myself and headed to the door.

Seyrinah

"Can't we take a break?" I asked Mason and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but stay close to him, I'm coming back in an hour." I didn't have time to answer and he disappeared. I glanced over my shoulder at Duncan who was getting off his bed. He mumbled something to himself before heading out the door, I followed him. God, why did I have to be so creepy, following my boyfriend around when he couldn't even see me. Well it's not like I have anything else to do.

"And he's alive." I didn't even have to see who it was to recognize that irritating cocky voice. Quinn, being a dick as usual. I smirked when Connor elbowed him in the gut and he doubled over. "What the fuck Connor?"

"Shut up Quinn." Lucy said slapping him on the back of the head, and she smiled tentatively at Duncan. "Hey."

"Hey." He said and she ran up and hugged him, he patted her back awkwardly. I couldn't help but laugh, he was so cute. Everyone froze.

"Did you guys hear that?" Logan asked.

" Logan," Isabeau spoke up "I think I should dream walk." He frowned at her.

"Why?"

"Something's not right here."

"ok." He nodded, Isabeau closed her eyes and muttered something I couldn't understand under her breath. "Shit." Logan caught her when she fell, I watched curiously as he carried her to the couch.

"Oh mon dieu." Someone said from behind me. "Seyrinah?"

"Isabeau? How-"

"Why did you come back?"

"I never left." Isabeau frowned looking befuddled.

"Are you stuck?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how are you here right now?"

" I don't know, but it's not like I'm the only one."

"There are more of you here?"

"Yeah a guy who stays close to Hyacinth, and this girl who stays close to Liam." She looked surprised. "Oh and there's this guy who follows Geoffrey around everywhere.

"Seyrinah, you don't belong here, you should go."

"I can't." the cord at Isabeau's stomach was fading. "You have to go back now right?"

" Oui. But why can't you leave?"

"There's a way back." Isabeau opened her mouth to say something but she disappeared, slamming back into her body.

"Baiser, Logan, why did you do that." Isabeau snapped struggling to sit up but Logan put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "I had to stay a little longer."

"Why?"

"I saw Seyrinah."


	10. Chapter 10

*Flashback

Duncan

It had been a couple of months since Seyrinah and I had started dating, she was currently sleeping peacefully on top of me. I ran my hand down her back and she shivered, I always forget our body temperatures were different. Not much of a difference but still, it was cold outside and we were currently half naked. I pulled the blanket over her shoulders and she sighed softly warming my skin. I closed my eyes and listened to her heartbeat, not only could I hear it I could feel it. Then I felt Seyrinah lift her head off my chest, I opened one eye. "Oh." She said biting her lip. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Nope." She rolled off me and nestled into the bed.

"You looked so peaceful." She said softly running her fingers down my arm setting off sparks all over my body. I pulled her closer kissing her softly.

"You want to know why?"

"Why?" I put my finger on her chest.

"My boobs made you feel all serene and shit?" I pulled my hand away but she caught it and held it there. "I'm kidding." She wrapped one leg around my torso and moved closer, I ran my hand up her thigh. She smirked. "You know what we should do?" she asked.

"What?" I was already leaning in, my other arm pulling her closer.

"I think you already know."

Seyrinah

I woke up to find that Duncan was already gone, not that I was surprised considering the fact that it was 7 in the morning, but still my heart falls every time. I turned towards my nightstand and I saw a note sitting on it.

_I love you. _

That was all it said, 3 words, 8 letters, that was it. I was going to love this boy forever.


End file.
